How Canada Come Across Kumajirou?
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: After the Bad Touch Trio all got in trouble with Hungary, Prussia is staying over to Canada's house until she calms down. Then Prussia decided to ask about how Canada come across Kumajirou in the first place which made Canada a little nervous. But he tells him anyway: Kumajirou's story. One-shot, PruCana and Kuma-chan!


I always wondered why Canada could never in a hundred years ever say Kumajirou's name right, but then it made me question how Canada even came to Kumajirou?

I'll explain better later, in the meantime, enjoy this sad yet beautiful (hopefully to you) story of how Canada rescued the poor, poor unlucky bear dubbed Kumajirou.

_How Canada Come Across Kumajirou…_

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay in for the night, Canada," Prussia, an albino with silver hair and bright, devious red eyes looking at the innocent blond man with violet eyes shining to him with shyness.

Canada is letting Prussia, his good friend, stay for the night after being chased down by Hungary for yet another fight with her. This time it was about Prussia trying to spy on the girl's bathrooms with France and Spain, and what they all got was a serious beating by Hungary who is still hunting Prussia down as we speak. But Prussia managed to convince Canada to let him stay for the night until things quiet down with Hungary.

As Prussia snuggles in the small bed that was tiny but reasonable to sleep in, Prussia glances around the room to see it looks rather boring with yellow wallpaper, brown flooring and a closet filled with Canada's clothing. The only interesting thing Prussia saw that caught his eye is Canada's pet, Kumajirou who lays in the corner with his orange-colored sleeping bed that looks more rather a dog bed.

Prussia looks up to Canada who turns off the lamp and slither down in the bed. "Say, you never told me how you got Kumajirou," he said.

Canada turns his head over to Prussia, the moon rays shines the whole room from the open-curtained window and his violet eyes gleamed by the moonlight which made Prussia feel an uncomfortable beat in his heart as he looked retarded in front of him.

"Hasn't France or America ever told you how I got him?" he asked, making a worried face as if a terrifying secret is about to be unfolded.

Prussia shook his head, gaining interest of the secret life that dwells upon Kumajirou who soundly sleeps in his dog bed. Canada shuffles to the side, looking at Kumajirou to see if he is awake and then turns his whole body around to face Prussia who raised an eyebrow.

"I…I can tell you, but you can't tell my version to France or he'll be angry at me…" Canada pled silently, feeling guilty of lying to the man who loved him as a pure child and to this day.

Prussia, now suddenly being sympathetic which is very unlike him, nods with pursed lips as he waits for Canada to have the audacity to explain the entire story of how Canada came to Kumajirou's life…

XxXxXxX

"Garcon, you are not going to believe what your loving père aimant has gotten for you,"

The youthful eight year old Canada looked up to the man with blond hair reaching his shoulder and luminous blue eyes whose named France, his father who found him many centuries ago. Canada was just playing with his toy soldiers, one with the British uniform of red coats and the French uniform with blue coats. In France's right hand holding in triumph two tickets in red as he smirks with pride.

"We are going to the circus," he said. "I even took the liberty of inviting your brother and that loser Britain tonight."

"Really, papa?" the small Canada asked, filled with glee in his voice as he smiles to France. "Will I be able to see puppies like in the posters from school?" Canada asked as he gets up, wearing a pair of brown pants and a white-collar shirt with buttons.

"Of course," France replied, his smirk wider. "Who knows, maybe we'll ask them to let us _have _a pet, if you do your best to behave."

Canada's little head nods excitedly, he couldn't wait to go to the carnival with America since this could be a good way to bond with each other. Canada decided to go and get ready while France gets ready for himself. What crossed his mind was the thought of the adorable puppies he would be able to see tonight, and he prayed secretly as he changes his shirt in his room that his pet would love him forever.

XxXxXxX

After several minutes of changing and getting ready, France and Canada looked dashing as if they were going on a date with America and Britain. France wore his white shirt with the brand of the circus known as _Circus de Vile_, the once greatest circus as Canada remembered as he carries on telling Prussia who is being excited about the story.

Canada, as he told the story, chuckled as he remembers the part where France mocks Britain for having the same shirt he worn to the circus. Prussia liked hearing Canada's voice as he laughs quietly, making his heart feel lighter than usual.

"Anyway, France, Britain, America and I all went into the circus with impressed faces of all the things they given to everyone," Canada recites the tale, remembering the old, old times. "Lights sparkled like the Fourth of July, cotton candy in rainbow styles, and everything was going wonderful until…"

Prussia waits for Canada to recover so he could carry on telling the tale.

"America and I came across someone we both maybe feared the most," Canada said. "The Ringmaster of the circus was a vile man, nothing but cruelness and evil when we both saw him and…at the circus, he was beating all the poor animals right in front of us and people-people just laughed at this…

"None of us couldn't stand it," he said. "And then, that's when it all started: how I come across Kumarainbow…"

Before Canada starts telling the story, Prussia was humming mentally in his head the Double Rainbow song.

XxXxXxX

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the ringmaster whose moustache had curls at the ends, dark beetle eyes with no sort of kindness and brown hair that was recently washed and a long, velvet red hat. "Welcome to the spectacular show of all, the greatest that you'll tell all your children who'll tell their grandchildren!"

All the crowds cheered noisily, Britain and Canada closed their ears as America and France cheered loudly along the crowds. People all were excited and couldn't wait any longer to see the animals perform their tricks and stunt performers all striving magnificent performances like walking the steep tightrope.

"This is going to be awesome!" America shouts to Canada who couldn't hear him from all the shouts.

"What?" Canada said, looking at him confusingly. "What did you say?"

America's little bright blue eyes brighten up with pride. "THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!" He practically screamed, making some crowds stop screaming and watch the show.

Canada watched the circus with widen eyes and jaw opened. Never before has he ever seen something so spectacular in all his life and this was the greatest…

_WHIP!_

Canada let out a gasp of horror, he saw the Ringmaster with a gruesome looking face as he held the whip in his left hand. The Ringmaster raised the long black whip up high and strikes down the large bear with shimmering white fear that was beaten rather brutally.

More than once, and even twice, the Ringmaster whipped the large polar bear who cried out in pain and Canada, being the sensitive type, couldn't take this cruelty anymore. So Canada leaps out of the front row, getting into the circle of the circus and started to run towards the unfortunate polar bear. Canada leaps on top of the bear and holds him tightly, France and Britain along with a fast pacing America were running to his side as the careless Ringleader prepares to whip Canada.

And suddenly, out of nowhere, a small baby polar bear that came out from the distance pounces over to the Ringleader's leg and starts attacking him! The Ringleader tries to shake the poor baby polar bear out and while he was distracted, France gets over to the man and when the Ringleader looked over, France delivered one nasty punch on the face that knocked him clean out!

XxXxXxX

"He really punched the guy right out?" Prussia asked, really surprised.

"Why wouldn't you think that?"

"France...seemed more like the girl in my opinion..."

Canada looked up at the ceiling.

"Yes, it's because of his stench of nothing but perfume." Canada said. "Anyways, after that night, I took Kumabimbo over to my home and I was able to take him in officially. But when the circus was disbanded and all the animals taken to zoos, Kumalilo's mother was beaten so brutally that..." Canada couldn't find the words to say it. "She was gone."

"Canada...I so sorry about what happened," Prussia apologized, but Canada turned his head to face him and smiled sweetly.

"None of it was your doing," said Canada. "And...I'm really glad I could tell you this, now I feel we don't have secrets between each other anymore." Canada's face leans closer to Prussia's and...their lips both made connection as their eyes closed to feel the warmth of each other.

When their lips sadly depart, Canada's face is drenched with salty tears pouring down his face, Prussia rubs the tears out of his face gently with his thumb and smiles to him. Prussia moves closer to Canada and hugs him, comforting him. And so, was the end of this tale of how Kumajirou came into Canada's life just like that... And we all know that Canada will never, ever, get Kumajirou's name right in a million years...

_The End_

* * *

Well, I hope you guys like this story and will give it lots of reviews! In the end, I felt sad for Kumajirou for this tale, but since this place is Fanfic, it ain't real, right?!

Please enjoy and love it!


End file.
